


Uniquely Us

by SpencerRemyLvr



Category: Criminal Minds, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Series, Smut, Spencer Summers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpencerRemyLvr/pseuds/SpencerRemyLvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort of based off of this prompt from a friend: "What about a cute as hell college AU with Spencer Summers meeting Remy, Spencer is of legal age and introducing him to Alex and Scott after his brothers just show up and let themselves into his apartment and find them in bed. Bonus points if at least Scott knows Remy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Spencer Reid first met Remy LeBeau, he had no idea just how important this young man would become to him.

The eighteen year old mutant was a student at Caltech University, working on his second doctorate. Engineering, this time. He already had one in Mathematics. This was his first year, however, that he had a real place of his own to come back to. Spencer had been in college since he was fourteen years old, having graduated high school at twelve, and because of his age he’d been forced to room with someone in the school dorms who would act as a sort of ‘big brother’ role. It was the college’s way of trying to make sure that the young genius was kept safe while at their school. During the weekdays he stayed in the dorm with his approved roommate and for the weekends he went home to visit his mother in Las Vegas. It was a system that worked for all parties involved and one that Spencer could easily accept so long as it meant he could get the education he wanted.

His brother Alex—half-brother, really, and the middle child—had offered to come and stay around California for a while, maybe get his own apartment and have Spencer come and stay with him. But Spencer wasn’t that much of a glutton for punishment. He and Alex loved one another, there was no denying that, but if they had to live together there was a very good chance that someone would end up blowing up their home in one argument or another. Their oldest brother, Scott, had been the first to point that out, saving Spencer from having to come up with a way to politely tell Alex ‘No, thank you’.

However, now that Spencer was eighteen, he had a place of his own not far from campus. A place where he could come home, _alone_ , every night, without a roommate or countless other people partying nearby. Just a simple, basic apartment, full of only _his_ things, set up the way that _he_ liked it. It wasn’t much but it was his and that was what was important. Not to mention, he was free to come home and relax in ways he never could in the dorm. In his own place he didn’t have to constantly keep his contacts in or opt for sunglasses to hide his multicolored eyes. He didn’t have to constantly refrain from playing with the electricity that his mutation allowed him to control, or hide his reactions when the shields he used for his empathy were a bit low. He was just free to be himself and it was wonderful. For the first time ever he was free to just be himself.

The night he met Remy, he was driving home from the library when something strong hit against his mental shields. So strong he actually jerked the wheel a little and almost ended up being hit by another car. It was sheer luck that he managed to pull himself over to the side of the road without serious incident. Shutting off his car, he froze in his seat and clenched down his hands on the wheel while he sent his focus outwards. That had been a mix that he knew a little too well. One that spelled trouble. It only took him a second to find it again. It was…there! Anger, disgust, rage, excitement, coming from multiple people, all of it surrounding one small ball of pain.

Spencer was out of his car and moving without even having to think about it. He followed the emotional signatures as they led him down a nearby alley and toward the back of an abandoned building. This close, he knew more. Knew that there were six others here, not counting the one that was now on the ground. Six people who, as he drew in closer, he could hear were shouting obscenities at their victim—a victim that their insults implied was a mutant. Great. Just, great. One thing Spencer couldn’t stand was these groups of mutant haters that felt they had the right to go around assaulting innocent mutants just because they were different. It wasn’t any better than those that went after someone for skin color, or for their sexuality.

He drew in a careful breath and pushed his nerves down as far as he could make them go. There was no time to build some great big plan. Not with the pain he could feel. But there was a reason that Spencer had gone to college at fourteen. There were very few in the world who had a mind like his, or that could work at the speed his did. He ran through the most likely outcomes of various scenarios before deciding that maybe this was one of those times that he should take a leaf out of Alex’s books instead of Scott’s. A big plan wasn’t the right bet here. A great big show of force, however, might be perfect.

It was as easy as breathing for Spencer to call the electrical power he could feel all around him. He drew it down into his hands, gathered it there, and then took a step around the corner and right into the chaos. He didn’t allow himself to hesitate. “Hey!” he shouted. Then he thrust one hand out and flung power, sending a ball of blue electrical energy crashing down to the ground right behind the group. They all jumped back, more than a few shouts and curses filling the air. Spencer thrust out his other hand and sent the next blast, landing it close without getting close enough to hit the guy still lying on the ground.

Spencer opened his mouth to tell them to back the hell off, only to snap it back shut again as he watched this tough group of guys turn tail and run. Surprised, he stood there for a moment and just stared. Well. That hadn’t been what he’d been expecting. He’d thought for sure they’d fight back.

A groan from the guy on the ground reminded him of why he’d come over here. Spencer dropped the energy away from his hands and scrambled quickly forward, dropping down to his knees beside the guy that he could now clearly see was bleeding. The guy was also trying to push his way up off the ground. Spencer reached out, hands hesitating over him for fear of finding someplace and hurting him. “Woah, woah, just hang on a second there, mister. You’ve been hurt pretty badly. Let me call an ambulance for you.”

“ _Non_!” The man spat the word out in a voice that was deep and hoarse, and thick with some kind of accent. “ _Non_. No hospital. Gambit don’t need no hospital.”

Spencer wished he could say he was surprised by that declaration. But, really, few mutants liked to go to hospitals. Going there was like a crappy lottery. You had no idea if you’d get someone who actually cared or some asshole who felt like mutants were the scum of the earth, or maybe someone in between. There was no way that he could just let this guy go, though. Spencer ran assessing eyes over him and what he found had him wincing. Most of the guy was covered up by a trench coat, but there blood on the ground under him as he tried to raise up, and there was blood and bruising already showing on his face, though it did nothing to hide the red and black eyes that must’ve marked him as a mutant to those mutant haters. Dirt matted the auburn hair around his head.

The man stumbled a little in his efforts to move and Spencer just barely managed to catch him and keep him from face planting on the ground. Spencer made a split second decision and firmed his grip around the guy. “Okay, mister, I can’t just leave you here. My apartment is nearby and my car’s just out by the road. Let’s get you up there and get you cleaned up.”

He could hear a low mumble from this guy that might’ve been meant to be words. Whatever he said was too mumbled for Spencer to catch, though. Still, it must not have been a protest, because the guy didn’t fight him as Spencer drew him up to his feet, grunting only a little under his weight. Getting under the guy’s arm, Spencer slid one arm around his waist and grasped at the wrist that hung over his shoulder. Then he started the slow walk back to his car. They didn’t talk on their way there; the only sounds from his companion were low hisses and cut off groans.

They were almost there when Spencer felt the guy’s weight start to get heavier. One look at his face had Spencer wanting to curse. He only had one option and he quickly gathered some nearby electricity, converting it into a safe to touch blue energy that he used much like TK to wrap around the guy and support him in just enough time for the guy to slump down into unconsciousness.

Thank God they were close to his car. Between his hands and his energy, Spencer quickly got him into the backseat and then he was hurrying around the car to get into the driver’s seat. There was a moment of hesitation when he thought about just driving him to the hospital; what if he had some serious internal damage? But it was only a moment’s thought. Spencer wasn’t going to force anyone to go to a hospital if they didn’t want to. Especially a mutant with eyes like Spencer had seen on this man. Spencer snuck a glance in his rearview mirror and then sighed as he started his car and put it in gear. “Scott would kill me for this.” He mumbled to himself. Pulling out into traffic, he pointed his car towards home.

* * *

Getting the man out of his car and into the apartment took more use of his powers than his muscles. Spencer was tall and slender, not exactly the weight lifting type, and this guy was lean but he was still heavy. Spencer was just damn grateful that no one came out as he hauled the guy up into his place. Once he got behind closed doors, it was much easier. He let go with his hands and just used his powers instead, lifting him up and carrying him in. He set him down briefly so that he could get the pull-out couch opened and a sheet laid out and then he put the guy on top of it.

Spencer pulled the guy’s jacket off first, draping it over the arm on the couch, and then left him lying there to go and grab some towels and the first aid kit. There was no time for embarrassment or anything like that as he set to work cleaning and treating what he could. He started on his face, cleaning away the blood, even cleaning away the dirt from his hair as best as he could. The face he uncovered underneath the blood and dirt was less bruised than he’d expected, and quite a bit more handsome. High cheekbones, full lips, just a hint of stubble on his face that gave him a sort of rugged look. _Quit that_ , he scolded himself, dabbing at the cut over the man’s left eyebrow. _He is injured and you’re supposed to be helping him, not leering at him._

That was easier said than done. His touch stayed professional as he stripped the man out of his dirty shirt and pants to clean up what he found underneath. There was a cut along the guy’s right side that, thankfully, didn’t need stitches. He cleaned it up and closed it with some butterfly tape over the thicker parts of it. As he did, he very deliberately tried not to think about the firm muscles underneath his hand, or all the tanned skin that his cleaning had exposed. The man was lean and fit, with the build of a fighter. Muscled without being _too_ muscled.

It took almost twenty minutes for Spencer to get him completely cleaned and bandaged. The man had butterfly tape over his left eyebrow, some on the cut on his stomach, a few band aids here and there, and an ace wrap around one ankle. The rest looked to be mostly bruising. Nothing felt broken, not even his ribs, but he’d be in pain for a little while. Once Spencer was done, he dressed the man in an old pair of sweats that Alex had left here and then tucked a blanket around him. Then he gathered up his clothes and stuck them in the wash so they’d hopefully be clean by the time the man woke up.

Scott and Alex would freak out if they knew Spencer had a strange, unconscious man lying in his apartment. As he tossed the clothes into his compact washer in the hall closet, the young genius snorted a little to himself. ‘Freak out’ was putting it mildly. Those two took _overprotective_ to a whole new level. But what was he supposed to have done? Just left the guy there? No way! He couldn’t do that. The man was hurt and he’d needed help. There was no way Spencer could’ve walked away.

Once the clothes were running through the wash, Spencer ran back down to his car and gathered up his book bag. Then he brought his things upstairs and set himself up in his bedroom to finish a bit of studying while he waited to put the clothes into the dryer. Finals were coming up in a few weeks and he needed to be ready for them. Handsome stranger or no handsome stranger, he needed to get some studying time in. So, extending his empathy just enough to tell him if his guest woke up, Spencer turned the rest of his attention onto his books and tried to focus on the facts and numbers in front of him and not the finely sculpted body and gorgeous eyes of the man lying just down the hall.

* * *

The smell of coffee and bacon was what woke Spencer. Or, mostly the coffee. Coffee was about the only thing that could pull him out of any slumber. He was already sitting up before his brain really registered the desire to move. His back ached and his eyes felt gritty. Rubbing at them, he blinked a few times until he could see well enough to look around him. Books and notebooks were spread out around him on the bed, some of the pages crumpled. _Must’ve fallen asleep while studying_. It wasn’t the first time he’d done it and he doubted it would be the last.

He drew in a breath and caught the scent of coffee again and a little happy sound slid free. _Coffee._ That was enough to get him moving. He almost fell out of bed in his efforts to get up but managed to catch himself on the bedpost.

Spencer was halfway to the kitchen before his brain woke up enough for him to realize that he shouldn’t be smelling coffee at all. He lived alone.

Quickening his steps, he turned round the corner at the end of the hall and then stopped and froze at the sight that met him.

There, standing in his kitchen in just a pair of sweatpants, was the single most gorgeous man that Spencer had ever woken up to. A small part of his brain kicked into gear and remembered the man he’d brought back here and cleaned up yesterday. The rest of him was too busy focusing on the play of muscles over the man’s back and in his shoulders as he cooked what smelled like bacon. The guy bent over to throw something into the trash underneath the sink and Spencer almost groaned at the view it gave him.

He must’ve made some sound, embarrassing as that was, because the man turned is head as he straightened back up, and oh man, it wasn’t fair that someone that gorgeous should have such an amazing smile, too! It warmed his face and wrinkled up the corners of his eyes and, dammit, Spencer did not have the mental capabilities to deal with this without coffee in his system. He could already feel his cheeks heating up in a bright blush that seemed to just delight his guest even more. “ _Bonjour, mon ami_.” The man greeted him in a voice thick and heavy with the sound of the south. “I hope y’ don’t mind me makin’ m’self at home here. Y’ had de stuff f’ bacon and eggs in y’r fridge an I figured breakfast was de least I could do to say _merci_.”

Spencer wanted to tell him that it wasn’t necessary or that he’d been glad to help or plenty of other things that might’ve made him sound at least somewhat like a normal, functioning human being. Instead, he opened his mouth and all he could manage was a mumbled “Coffee” that sounded a little too close to a whimper for his liking.

Humor lit up those devilish eyes, the red irises glowing a bit against the black background in a way that sent a pleasurable little chill down Spencer's spine, and the guy’s smile grew. “Ah, y’r one of dem types, eh? Well don’t y’ worry none, I got a pot freshly brewed right on over here.” As he spoke, he turned and grabbed one of the mugs out of the cupboard and set it down by the pot. The promise of that cup was the only thing that gave Spencer the ability to come closer to his half-dressed guest. He was absurdly grateful that he didn’t trip over his feet or anything on the way over. It didn’t help that the man watched him with a little smirk the whole time.

The guy waited until Spencer had his cup prepared and had taken the first, bracing drink before he tried to talk to him again. He stood at the stove, looking so at home in Spencer's kitchen like he’d been here and cooked a thousand times before. Tongs in one hand, he cocked his hip against the counter so that he could both watch the bacon and look at Spencer at the same time. Not even the bruises, which stood out in bright color on his skin today, could detract from his appearance. “So, I owe y’ a hell of a thanks f’ savin’ m’ ass last night. Y’ scared de hell outta dem _connards_.” Shifting, he extended one arm, holding his empty hand out towards Spencer, and his smile turned charming. “M’ name’s Remy. Remy LeBeau. An anyt’ing I can do to say thanks, y’ jus’ name it.”

Spencer's brain stalled for a second and he ended ups standing there and staring like some idiot. It took just a beat too long for his brain to kick into gear enough to remind him that he should reach out and shake the guy’s hand in return. “Oh! I’m, ah, I’m Spencer. Reid. Spencer Reid.” Flushing, he adjusted his mug, moving it to one hand so he could reach out and quickly shake Remy’s hand. The minute their hands touched, a jolt ran up Spencer's arm and sparks of blues and pinks and purples danced over their joined hands.

The two jerked their hands back and Spencer stared down in surprise at his palm, which was still tingling, and then up to Remy who was watching him with an expression just as surprised as Spencer's. “Dat wasn’t mine.” Remy said slowly, pulling his hand back. He cocked an eyebrow at Spencer and his surprise seemed to melt away to amusement. “Judgin’ by de sparks in y’r eyes dat y’r bangs was hidin’ b’fore, I’m guessing dose sparks was y’rs?”

“They’ve never done that before.” Not once had his energy ever responded like that to anyone. Worry hit and Spencer clenched both hands around his mug as his eyes shot to Remy’s face. “It didn’t hurt you, did it?”

Remy shook his head quickly. “ _Non,_ cher, don’t worry. Jus’ a tingle, dat’s all. Didn’t hurt a bit.”

“I don’t know what happened. I’ve never had my energy react that way.”

“Maybe it was reacting to m’ charge.” Holding up the hand with the tongs, Remy held it there for a minute until the tongs started to glow a faint pink color. “I can charge anyt’ing dat aint alive an turn it into a bomb.” He smirked at the way Spencer's eyes darted over to the tongs. Slowly, the pink glow faded. “Don’t worry, cher. Aint gonna blow up y’r kitchen, me. _Mais_ , maybe our charges just liked one another, _oui_?”

“It’s a possibility.” One he would have to think on later, when he felt more awake and alert.

Amused, Remy nodded. Then he switched the topic entirely. His smile grew into a smirk and turned just a bit devious. “Y’ got any idea where a po’ soul might find his clothes?”

Spencer couldn’t help the immediate blush that stained his cheeks. “I, ah, I put them in the wash last night. They were pretty marked up.”

Amused eyes drifted down to the sweats that Remy was wearing and then back up to Spencer. “An y’ even dressed me in sweats afterwards. Aint y’ just sweet.”

“I thought you might be more comfortable.” Spencer said. He was blushing even hotter now and the way the Cajun was smirking at him wasn’t helping in the least. As always, when Spencer got nervous, he began to babble, the words just pouring out of him. “I was just trying to check you for any further injuries and treat what I found, that’s all, I promise. I thought that while you rested and healed I could see about getting your clothes as clean as possible. They should be done by now and you can have them back, really.”

Remy winked at him. “Aint in no hurry, me.” He turned his attention back to the bacon on the stove, which smelled just about perfect, and gestured with his free hand towards the table. “Why don’t y’ go on an sit down, cher? Let me get y’ some breakfast.”

“You don’t have to.”

“It’s de least I can do.” Remy said, tossing him a smile.

The bacon was quickly served and eggs were brought out from where they’d been being kept warm under a paper towel in the microwave. Soon enough, the two men were sitting across from one another at Spencer's table, and it was oddly comfortable for him. The food was delicious and Remy was easy company. He didn’t have a problem talking, even about yesterday’s events. When Spencer shyly asked him “Do you mind me asking what happened yesterday?” there was no real hesitation or discomfort on Remy’s part when he answered. “F’ once, it wasn’t cause of anyt’ing I actually did.” He said, serving some eggs onto his plate. “Jus’ a group of mutant haters dat saw me talking wit’ another mutant. I got de teen outta dere an would’ve held m’ own, _mais_ one of de _connards_ got in a lucky shot to m’ head and knocked me down. De rest, as dey say, was history.”

“At least the damage wasn’t too bad.” Spencer reassured him.

“Oh, _oui_ , not dat bad.” One of Remy’s hands brushed across his chest, long fingers sliding down and to the cut on his stomach, and Spencer did _not_ shiver or picture what it might feel like to have those fingers trailing over his own skin that way, or how it would feel to trail his fingers against that muscular chest. He tried not to shiver and deliberately turned his eyes down towards his mug. He took another drink and then looked around, trying to look anywhere but at the man sitting at his table. His eyes just happened to pass over the clock and he almost didn’t notice what it said. Then his eyes jerked back to it and went wide with shock and dismay. Was that really the time? “Oh, crap, crap!” Spencer shoved back from the table and quickly shoved up to his feet, almost tripping as his legs tangled in his chair.

Remy tensed and later on Spencer would think about how battle ready the Cajun had been. He’d gone from relaxed to alert and ready to fight in the blink of an eye. “What is it?”

“I’m late!” Spencer moaned. “I can’t believe my alarm didn’t go off earlier! I’m _late_!” He took off down the hall, completely ignoring the husky laughter behind him, and he hurriedly gathered up everything he needed in his room. He had fifteen minutes to get to class and the drive would take almost that long. As quick as he could, he shoved his books and notebooks into his backpack.

Five minutes later he emerged from his bedroom in a fresh change of clothes and with his contacts in, yanking his messenger bag up and over his head and settling it onto his shoulder. To his surprise, he found Remy standing there leaning against the wall that separated the living area from the dining room and kitchen, Spencer to-go coffee cup in his hand. He held it out Spencer's direction. “Here, cher. Figured y’ might need dis.”

“You’re wonderful.” Spencer swore. He grabbed the cup and took a quick drink, his brain much more alert now than it’d been before. A look around and he made a quick decision. “Feel free to help yourself to my shower while I’m gone, or anything else you might need. You’re more than welcome to stay and rest and give your body a chance to heal if you wish. If you have to leave, your clothes are in the dryer in the hall closet.” There was more he wanted to say, that he wanted to do. He really wanted to stay here and get to know this handsome, charming stranger who smiled so warmly at him and made his toes curl with just a look, but he was running late and with the scholarships he was on, Spencer couldn’t afford to mess up anything.

“Y’d just trust a stranger in y’r place?” Remy asked, arching an eyebrow. “Aint y’ afraid of having y’r stuff stolen?”

Spencer shrugged one shoulder. “I don’t really have much here anyways, and if you feel the need to steal it, you obviously need it more than I do.”

The way that Remy was looking at him had Spencer shifting a little. The man looked like he was slightly amazed by Spencer's words. “Y’r not like most people, cher.”

“Thank you.”

He really wished he could keep talking, but he had to go, and he had to go now if he wanted to have any hopes of making it close to the time he needed to be there. “I’m sorry, I’ve really got to go.”

Remy walked over to the door with him, snagging keys off the wall hanger and handing them to Spencer right at the door. It was a strangely domestic scene and it threw Spencer off with how nice it all seemed. That left him feeling a bit awkward as he grabbed his sweater. When he turned around from the coat rack, he found Remy standing with the door open, that smile still on his lips. “ _Merci_ f’ all y’r help, Spencer.” He reached out when Spencer got close and stunned the genius completely by reaching out and cupping his face and pulling him in for a quick kiss, just a press of lips and a swipe of his tongue over the seam of Spencer's lips, and then Remy was pulling back and grinning, his hand slipping down to Spencer's shoulder to propel him out of his own home. “Drive safe!”

The door shut behind him with a snap and Spencer stood frozen, bemused. What the hell had just happened here? His lips still tingled and he unconsciously licked at them.

He didn’t even notice his smile as he set off down towards his car.


	2. Chapter 2

When Spencer got back to his apartment that night he wasn’t really surprised to find that Remy wasn’t there. Disappointed, yes, but not surprised. What reason did Remy have to stick around through the day while Spencer was gone? Someone like him probably had plenty of things to do. A life to get back to. There was no reason he’d need to stay camped out at Spencer's place. The young genius tried to remind himself of all of that as he looked around his empty apartment. He very much did not sulk about it. No way. Why would he? He’d barely gotten to know the man at all. He’d just helped him, that was it, and now that Remy was safe and feeling better, he was moving on, just like he should. So what if Spencer had spent most of the day thinking about that kiss? That was probably just how Remy thanked people.

Spencer dropped his bag off on the now closed up couch with a sigh. There was a stack of folded linens there that smelled freshly washed. That meant that Remy had at least stuck around long enough to wash the blankets that had been on the couch. Spencer held in another sigh and turned away to head to the kitchen. He needed to see if there was anything in there to eat. He hadn’t had anything since his aborted breakfast with Remy.

The breakfast dishes had been washed and were sitting in the strainer by the sink. Spencer ignored them and made his way to the fridge.

That was when he found the note.

A slow smile curved Spencer's lips without him realizing it as he stared at the paper held to his fridge by a magnet. It was written in a beautiful flowing, cursive script that seemed oddly appropriate for the man he’d met.

_Spencer,_

_I hate to just rush off like this, but I have an afternoon meeting I just can’t miss. I was hoping you’d make it home before I had to leave. Still, I guess this note will have to do for now, at least until I can see you again. Thank you for helping me and for giving me a safe place to hide until I could recover. Once my business is concluded, I’d like a chance to pay you back for your kindness. I’d also like the chance to kiss you proper._

_Stay sweet, handsome_

_-Remy_

The note made Spencer both smile and blush even though there was no one there to see him. He had to chide himself for getting so flustered at the simple mention of a kiss that probably wasn’t ever going to happen. Sure, Remy said that he’d like to, and that he’d like to pay Spencer back for his kindness, but that didn’t mean that he was going to actually do it. Why on earth would someone as gorgeous as him want to come back and do anything at all with a young, nerdy, socially awkward kid? He was probably just being polite. Firmly telling himself that, he took the note off of the fridge and folded it up. If he slipped it down into a drawer instead of into the garbage, there was no one there to see it.

He firmly pushed the note _and_ the gorgeous Cajun out of his mind. There were more important things to focus on than some silly little fantasy that wasn’t ever going to come true. Spencer made himself some dinner and then threw himself into his studies just as he always had when he wanted to forget the world around him, and he pushed thoughts of Remy far out of his head. He convinced himself that the note meant nothing and that he probably wouldn’t ever see Remy again.

So, when he came home two days later and found Remy in his kitchen, cooking what smelled like one extremely delicious meal, to say Spencer was shocked would’ve been an understatement.

* * *

It really wasn’t that unusual for Spencer to come home and find someone inside of his apartment. Neither Scott nor Alex had any real concept of calling ahead and warning him of their visits. They just liked to show up whenever they wanted and let themselves in. To keep them from breaking in, Spencer had given them both a key. It just made things easier. Especially after the one time when Alex had tried to break in and one of Spencer's neighbors had called the cops on him. Spencer, being the smug little brother that he was, had laughed about that one for days. He still liked to tease his brother about it now and again. He firmly believed that was his brotherly duty. Alex sure liked to do the same with any of Spencer's embarrassing moments that he’d born witness to—which were, sadly, quite a few.

But when he came in his apartment two days after he’d found that note on his fridge, two days in which he’d tried and failed to _not_ think of Remy, it wasn’t his brothers who were there. He knew from the moment he got close to his place and was able to feel the emotional signature that his mind had already logged away and labeled. Remy was there. Remy was _inside his apartment_. Even as a part of Spencer thrilled at that—he’d come back!—he still went into his apartment with a cautious air. Really, he didn’t know much of anything about this man aside from his name and the fact that he was a mutant. And, apparently, that he had the ability to break in to someone’s home.

The minute his door was open, Spencer was hit with some of the most delicious smells. He drew in a deep breath and almost salivated at the scents on the air. That smelled like chicken, of some sort, and garlic, some herbs, and something else. It set his mostly empty stomach to rumbling. It also stunned him. He stood there in his entryway, only barely remembering to shut the door behind him, and all he could do was stare as Remy came out into view and grinned broadly at him. “Dere y’ are! I was hopin’ y’d make y’r way home soon. Y’ got good timing, cher. Dinner’s about ready.”

“What are you doing here?” The words tumbled past Spencer's lips before he could stop them. As soon as they did, he blushed brightly and wished he could take them back. “I didn’t mean it like that! I just, I meant…I didn’t think you’d actually come back.” Oh, that didn’t sound any better. Dammit! Spencer's blush deepened and he cursed his inability to talk like a normal human being to anyone and most especially to someone as attractive as Remy was.

Remy, however, didn’t seem the least bit bothered by Spencer's words. The Cajun grinned broadly at him in a way that made him look even better, which really wasn’t fair to Spencer's heart or nerves. Remy already looked like Spencer's fantasies come to life. He was dressed simply, in dark blue jeans and a black button up shirt that was tucked in, with the sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows, and he wore no shoes, which was far more attractive than it had a right to be. His auburn hair was loose around his face and his sunglasses were nowhere in sight, allowing Spencer to see those beautiful eyes and the humor that lit them. “Of course I came back. I’m a man of m’ word. Besides,” Remy’s smile grew just a little more devilish and sent a curl of heat through Spencer's stomach even as it made his heart race a little more. “I’d be _couillon_ to pass up dinner wit’ a sexy t’ing like y’.”

“Is this some kind of joke?” Spencer blurted out. His arms came up, one slipping around his waist to hold on, fingers clenching tightly in his sweater, while his other hand lifted to brush some hair behind his ear. They were all nervous gestures and he could see Remy take them in with a sweep of his eyes.

The older man cocked his head slightly to the side and watched Spencer curiously. “A joke?”

This was one of those moments where Spencer wished he had just a bit better control over his brain-to-mouth filter. It’d gotten him in a lot of trouble over the years and earned him quite a few extra bruises when cornered by bullies in school. But he’d never quite learned the art of when to just keep his mouth shut when people asked him a question, even an ambiguous one like this. Questions were asked to obtain answers, and if he had the answer, he was going to give it. “Yes, a joke. People who, who look like _you_ ,” He gestured with his free hand toward Remy, trying to use that one gesture to encompass the man’s devastatingly good looks. “don’t come after people like me. They don’t _flirt_ unless there’s some joke hidden behind it. And I just, I don’t—I’m not in the mood for this. If you prepared this dinner as a thank you for my help, then I appreciate that and I’m more than happy to enjoy it with you as it smells absolutely delicious. But please, don’t play with me or insult my intelligence by pretending that there’s any form of interest here.”

Remy waited calmly through Spencer's whole speech. Once Spencer was done, a heavy sort of quiet fell over the apartment. It was broken when the Cajun snorted at him. “Dat’s a hell of a pile of shit y’r carrying around on y’r shoulders dere, cher—and dumping at m’ feet.” Remy said, voice just a little dry. “Y’ shouldn’t judge everyone based off of what a few assholes did to y’. Y’ wanna be blunt with me, I’ll be blunt right back.” Pushing off of the wall, he made his way towards Spencer with a hip-rolling walk better suited to a runway, or the stage at a strip club. It was distracting and wonderful and had Spencer's mouth drying up so that all he could do was stand there dumbly as the Cajun came right up to him and stopped just inches in front of him. One of Remy’s hands lifted, those long fingers tucking just a bit of Spencer's hair behind his ear, and his dark eyes locked right on Spencer's. “I like y’, Spencer Reid. Least, what I’ve seen so far. Y’ helped me, more dan most would, and y’ve been nice to me. Y’ didn’t even once flinch from m’ eyes. Y’ seem nice, smart, sweet, and hot as hell. Ah!” He saw Spencer's protest building and cut him off by pressing a thumb over his lips, the rest of his fingers lightly brushing over Spencer's cheeks. “Y’ don’t get to argue dat. Y’ don’t have to like y’r own looks, _mais_ , everyone’s attracted to different t’ings and y’r not me, so y’ get no say in what I feel attracted to. To me, y’r damn sexy an I’ve spent plenty of time dese past few days imagining what it’d be like to peel away dose layers of y’rs and find de skin underneath.”

Oh, _Jesus_. Spencer's lips parted on a shaky breath against Remy’s thumb and a coil of heat built low in his belly.

The smirk that curved Remy’s lips said he’d noticed the reaction and enjoyed it. Very lightly he pressed his thumb against Spencer's bottom lip and gave a slight pull. “Y’ got a kissable mouth on y’, Spencer, an I been t’inking about it plenty enough, wondering what it’d be like to get a proper taste. Have y’? Have y’ thought about it, _mon cher_?”

“Yes.” The word came out before he could stop it, just a soft breath against Remy’s thumb. It made Remy’s eyes spark brighter.

Remy’s hand slid to better cup his cheek, thumb moving over his bottom lip and to the side of his mouth, and Spencer found himself sighing into the warm touch. There was a nice little tingle underneath his skin as his energy sparked its own pleasure at the touch. When Remy leaned in, Spencer's eyes drifted shut almost against his will. That first touch of lips to lips was just a soft little brush, barely anything that could be called a kiss, but it carried a _zing_ to it as once more their powers, their ‘charges’, sparked against each other. There was no pain, just a tingling in their lips that drew out a low, husky chuckle from the Cajun before he leaned in and finally, _finally,_ captured Spencer's mouth in a kiss. It was slow and sweet, broken by a swipe of tongue over the seam of his lips. The spark from it had Spencer gasping and Remy took advantage of his lips parting to dart his tongue in and taste and tease with that same slowness that he’d started the kiss.

By the time they drew apart, Spencer's eyes felt heavy and he was breathing heavy. His hands had apparently come up at some point to close over Remy’s hips though he hadn’t noticed it until just now. He blinked and looked up through long lashes and was pleased to find that Remy might’ve looked smug but he also looked just as affected as Spencer was. He could _feel_ it, too. This close, there was no way to ignore the heavy press of emotions against his shields, and he enjoyed them, enjoyed the lust that he could feel. Remy actually wanted him. He really, actually wanted him. Spencer smiled up at him, appreciating that Remy had a few inches on him and he had to tip his head back to look up right now.

Whatever Remy saw on Spencer's face had his eyes going a bit darker. His thumb was back, stroking over Spencer's bottom lip again. When he spoke, his voice was lower and just a bit huskier. “Look at y’. Y’r gorgeous like dis, wit’ y’r eyes all lit up like de fourth of July and dat pretty rose in y’r cheeks.” He let go of Spencer's face and curled his fingers in, brushing his knuckles over his cheek. “One of dese days, I’m gonna lay y’ down and see just how many places I can make y’ flush like dat.” He smirked as Spencer shivered under his promise. Then, very slowly, he drew himself back and visibly gathered up his control. His eyes closed briefly and when he opened them again, they were clearer. “ _Mais_ , not today. I find m’self wanting to do dis de right way. An f’ dat, we’ll start wit’ dinner.”

He jumped tracks so quickly it took Spencer a second to be able to catch up. He had to draw in a few breaths to steady himself with and fight to push down the burn of arousal that still sang in him. “Dinner?”

“ _Oui_.” Smirking, Remy turned and offered Spencer his arm like they were in some fancy place and he was playing the part of a gentleman. “Allow me to escort y’ to y’r table, _mon cher_?”

Spencer stared at him for one long moment. Then, he felt his lips curve up into a small, real smile. He shook his head before reaching out to curl his hand over the inside of Remy’s arm. “I’ve never been escorted to dinner inside of my own apartment before.”

“I figured we’d be able to be more ourselves here dan out somewhere. An I wasn’t sure y’d agree to come out wit’ me.”

Laughter bubbled up Spencer's throat. “So you ambushed me where I wouldn’t be able to refuse.”

Remy winked at him. “Absolutely.”

It was startlingly easy for Spencer to find himself seated at his own table and sharing what turned out to be a very delicious meal with Remy. The man had made him chicken and vegetables with homemade biscuits. It was a meal far better than Spencer's usual fare and he ate happily. When he took a second plate, the way that Remy beamed about it made Spencer smile.

Conversation flowed easily between them. Remy questioned him about school first, asking him what he studied. It wasn’t just a polite question either, where someone asks but doesn’t really care about the answer. He listened to the answer and was animated in his discussions. When he found out that Spencer was on his second doctorate, something that Spencer had found sometimes put people off, he’d grinned broadly and said “I knew y’ was a smart one!”

When Spencer turned the tables and asked him about what he did, the answer he got wasn't at all what he expected. “You said you had business to take care of.” Spencer said, serving himself up a bit more of the vegetable mix. “Do you mind my asking what it is you do?”

Remy’s lips curved into a smile that looked amused, but his emotions showed a sudden spike of caution that had Spencer paying much more attention. There was a small pause as Remy must’ve debated his answer before resignation flared from him and he met Spencer's eyes head on, answering him honestly and bluntly. “I’m a t’ief.”

That really wasn’t what Spencer had thought he’d hear. His fork froze above his plate. Carefully, he lowered it back down, turning his full attention to the conversation. “A thief?”

“ _Oui_. A professional one. One of de best, actually. Been doin’ it since I was a pup on de streets.” He rested his elbows on the table and laced his fingers together to make a perfect rest for his chin. The whole time, his eyes stayed on Spencer's, and his emotions were open and out there for Spencer to feel. He was opening himself up in ways that Spencer had to admire. “Lived on de streets till I was around ten, me, and den was picked up by de man I call Papa now. He was a t’ief, from a big group of Thieves, an he raised me an trained me, gave me de trade. It aint honest work, _mais_ sometimes it’s been de only work’ f’ a mutant dat can’t show his eyes.”

The way he said that didn’t make it sound like he was trying to make excuses for himself. He was just telling it like it was, opening up that part of himself and laying it out there for Spencer.

Spencer knew that, logically, he should be displeased with hearing that the person he was interested in was an unashamed professional thief. That should bother him. The man broke the law! Then again, so had Spencer, more than once. So had his brothers. Despite the image that he might give off, Spencer was no boy scout. He’d done things in his life that would get him in trouble if people knew. He’d been forced to do things to keep he and his mother afloat when bills got tighter after William left. And, if need came up, he knew he’d do the same again. So really, did he have any right to judge? Spencer tipped his head and carefully looked at the man across the table from him. “I won’t judge you for it, if that’s what you’re worried about. It’d be slightly hypocritical of me, seeing as I’ve done things a time or two that weren’t quite legal, just to help ends meet.”

Surprise hit Remy’s eyes, followed quickly by a speculative look. His emotions smoothed out, the worry melting away, and a corner of his mouth quirked up. “Does it sound bad if I say dat makes y’ a little bit hotter?”

“No.” A laugh tumbled past Spencer's lips. “Odd, yes, but not bad. Just don’t expect me to exchange stories. I don’t know you that well yet.”

Remy waved one hand dismissively. “We’ll save de dirty talk f’ later.”

Luckily, Spencer wasn’t taking a drink right at that moment otherwise he might’ve choked on it. “Remy!”

The warm sound of Remy’s husky laughter had Spencer smiling in spite of himself.

* * *

The rest of their dinner was wonderful. Spencer couldn’t remember the last time he’d had such a good time. They talked for hours about all those simple things that people share when they’re trying to get to know one another. Both were a bit vague here and there, especially where family was concerned. Spencer mentioned his brothers but didn’t name them _or_ their powers. Mostly, they just talked about themselves, asking each other questions. Spencer was delighted to find that Remy had a bright and quick mind with far more knowledge than he first gave hint to. He could actually keep up with Spencer when they were talking about books, a subject that Spencer could talk about for hours, and when their shared love for cards was discovered, that carried them even longer.

Eventually, it grew dark outside, and Remy rose from the table. At Spencer's firm insistence, the dishes were left in the sink. He could do them later. It was the least he could do after such an amazing meal.

“All right.” Remy said, holding up his hands when Spencer firmly told him to leave the dishes there. He’d already put his shoes on and now he reached out to grab his coat and sling it on. Smiling, he held out his arm just as he had before when escorting Spencer to the table. “Will y’ be a gentleman and walk me to y’r door den, cher?”

“Absolutely.”

Spencer did just that, wrapping his fingers around Remy’s arm and walking him to the door. They stopped there and Remy turned to smile at him. “I had a great time t’night, Spencer. I’d really like to do dis again. Maybe take y’ out proper next time, if y’r schedule lets y’. Tomorrow night, maybe?”

Cheeks warming, Spencer bit his lip and wished he didn’t still get so easily embarrassed. “I’d like that.”

This time he was prepared for the kiss, but that didn’t make it any less potent. It still stole his breath away and left him warmed straight through and with his energy tingling along his skin. Remy tucked a bit of hair behind his ear for him and then brushed his fingers one last time over his cheek. “I’ll pick y’ up tomorrow.”

Spencer was still standing there even after Remy had gone. He leaned his forehead against his now closed door and drew in a few unsteady breaths. Then he let out a laugh of both joy and disbelief. That was one of the strangest, most wonderful evenings that he’d had in a very long time, and he couldn’t wait for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer had been on a date or two over the years. Just because he was the nerdy type didn’t mean that he hadn’t ever gone out before. However, he’d never had any kind of dates like _this_. He’d never been courted so completely by someone before and he was enjoying every single second of it. Remy took him out to dinner once or twice just to get Spencer out of his apartment, or he’d take him for a short walk to get fresh air, but he understood just how much Spencer was studying and he took to bringing meals with him to Spencer's apartment and getting him to take a break at least long enough to eat and relax a little. Spencer loved every minute of it. Remy was charming, sweet, a little bit crazy, and he had a wicked sense of humor that had Spencer either blushing or laughing until his stomach hurt, or both.

Then finals week rolled around. If Spencer hadn’t already been falling for the crazy and amazing Cajun, that week would’ve really cinched it.

Remy basically set up camp in Spencer's home with him without invitation and despite any of Spencer's half-hearted protests. Each morning, he woke Spencer up and made sure that he had enough time for breakfast and a shower before he had to hurry off to class. He was there every night to pull Spencer from his books and feed him before forcing him to go to bed—and he slept on the couch the entire time. When Spencer tried to stammer out something, not quite sure what, about bed arrangements, Remy just put a finger over his lips to cut him off and smiled before pulling his finger away and kissing him. “I aint here f’ none of dat, Spencer, so don’t waste time worrying about it, all right? I’m here to make sure y’ make it t’rough finals week wit’out getting any skinnier dan y’ already are.”

By the time that finals week was done with, Spencer was still exhausted, but it was nowhere near as bad as it had been in previous years. Still, when he got home, he was half awake at best and looking forward to falling in bed and sleeping for at least a day. He’d gotten so used to finding Remy waiting for him when he got in that he didn’t even startle when the Cajun met him just seconds after he came in. He let Remy take his bag and his sweater and hang them up and then the hands that had become increasingly familiar were nudging him forward, escorting him down the hall. Spencer was steered into his bedroom and coaxed through the motions of getting out of his shoes and even getting his contacts out. He was just tired enough that he didn’t even balk at stripping off his pants with Remy there in the room. Any other time and he would’ve been blushing furiously. But after working his brain in overtime lately, it felt like he’d just sort of shut down. The Spencere thing had happened previous years. His brain just shut off and he turned into what Scott had always jokingly called ‘Zombie Spencer’.

Somehow he ended up lying down in his soft bed and Remy’s arm was skating over his arm in a soothing stroke that had him humming happily. That happy sound turned to a complaining one when the touch vanished.

He heard a soft chuckle from nearby and then his hair was being smoothed back from his face. “Get some sleep, cher.”

But Spencer didn’t want that touch to go. Half out of it as he already was, his usual inhibitions weren’t there and he reached up, feeling around until he found fingers. Then he curled is own around them and gave a small tug. “Please?” He mumbled. There was another laugh and then the bed dipped and Spencer sighed happily as Remy stretched himself out on top of the blankets at Spencer's side. He waited only until Remy was settled in and then he was scooting close and snuggling up against him. Remy pulled him in close and tucked the blankets up around him, ending with one of his hands stroking lightly through Spencer's hair. “G’on to sleep, _mon chou_.” Remy murmured to him. “I’ll be here when y’ wake up.”

Snuggling down against Remy’s chest, Spencer followed his advice and let himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

Everything was warm and fuzzy when Spencer woke. His bed was soft, the blankets warm, and he could feel the easy presence of someone near him before he even registered the feel of that solid body beside him. Still mostly asleep, he didn’t really register _who_ the presence was, just that they were someone he’d labeled ‘safe’ in his mental catalogue, and he made a soft sleepy sound before rolling over and cuddling right up against a solid chest. His arm slid under the blankets and wrapped over Remy’s side. Against his cheek, he felt the rumble of laughter, and then an arm slid around him. “Mornin’ to y’ too, cher. Aint y’ just de snuggly one.”

Spencer's brain seemed to come online all at once at the sound of Remy’s voice. _Remy’s voice_. This was _Remy_ he was snuggled up to. _Remy_ he was pretty much lying on top of. Oh, holy crap. Spencer carefully blinked open his eyes and found himself staring at the blank tank top that covered Remy’s chest—a chest he’d ogled enough times lately to easily recognize it. He had a vague memory of making it home from his last test of the day, of climbing up the stairs to his apartment and feeling like he was drifting more and more with each step, and then opening the odor and finding Remy there waiting for him. Had he really tugged the man down into bed with him? Heat filled Spencer's cheeks and he turned his face in to hide it against Remy’s chest, which was once more shaking with laughter. “Now, now, dere aint no call to be shy. Y’ sure wasn’t shy when y’ twined dem endless legs of y’rs around m’ waist.”

“Remy!” Spencer moaned out his name and tried to burrow in further against him. Oh, God. He’d always been a clingy bedmate. Scott and Alex had taunted him about it endlessly over the years. He couldn’t be in bed with someone without somehow latching on to them. He could only imagine how much he’d wound himself around Remy. Face burning, he opened his eyes a little and glared at Remy’s shirt. “A gentleman wouldn’t taunt me about what I did while sleeping.”

Remy let out a snort. “Aint never claimed to be a proper gentleman.”

A small tilt of the head allowed Spencer to peek up through his bangs towards Remy’s face. The older man was lying flat on his back, one arm behind his head to prop him up just enough that he could look down at Spencer, and his dark eyes were twinkling a little with the good humor and affection that Spencer could easily feel wrapped around him just as warmly as the blanket was. There was lust in there too, something he’d grown sort of used to feeling from the man when they were together. It was a little stronger than normal. Then again, that was kind of to be expected. Judging by the body he was pressed against, Remy had stripped down at some point during the night—he remembered a fully dressed Remy lying on top the blankets when they’d first started out—and he was in just boxers and a tank top now, much like Spencer. Compared to him, Spencer felt small and a little gangly. Remy felt big and solid underneath him.

But, it was hard to hold on to his awkwardness, or even his embarrassment, when Remy’s hand stroked down his spine and he could literally feel the Cajun’s lust grow. It made that blanket of emotions a little warmer and the young empath couldn’t help responding to it. He snuggled in a little closer and nosed against Remy’s chest. “You’re warm.” He didn’t just mean emotions, either. His body was just as warm.

“Y’r like a lil lizard, soaking up de heat.” Remy teased him. “ _Mon petit lézard_.”

“That sounds incredibly unattractive.”

Chuckling, Remy kissed the only part of Spencer he could reach; the top of his head. “Y’r always attractive to me. Gotta admit, t’ough, dis sleepy look is hitting de top of m’ favorites. Y’ look much better dan y’ have lately. How y’ feeling?”

There was a pause as Spencer tried to get his brain to wake up a little more. Functioning without coffee was never his strong suit and he was finding it easy to sort of lose himself in the press and touch of Remy’s emotions. They made it easy for him to forget just how embarrassed he’d been moments ago when he’d woken to find himself lying here. It was just, this was _Remy_. The man had taken Spencer out lately, courted him, spoiled him, taken care of him like no one except his brothers had ever done. Remy had stuck around through Spencer's insanity and through all the late nights and long hours of studying even though it couldn’t have been fun for him. Sure, sometimes Spencer had heard him on the phone, taking care of business that Spencer knew better than to ask about. But whatever that business was, he must’ve taken care of it during the time Spencer was in classes, because he’d been there nonstop for the past week, always there when Spencer came home, someone he could really rely on. Spencer found himself opening up and maybe, just maybe, beginning to trust this amazing man with parts of his heart. Compared to that, trusting him here with his body was easy.

Realizing that had the tension bleeding out of Spencer. It made his body just a little heavier, melting down into Remy instead of lying so tense. He curled one hand in Remy’s shirt against his side and then hitched himself a little closer. “’m fine.” He murmured in answer to Remy’s question. A yawn cut him off from saying anything more.

Testingly, Spencer drew his leg up, letting it slide between Remy’s. The response he got was immediate. Remy’s lust grew thicker and a small moan slipped past the man’s lips. With his thigh he could feel that a certain part of Remy was more awake than the rest and was definitely taking an interest in things. That gave him the courage to keep going. He’d been thinking about this for days now, since he’d first tried to make the offer for Remy to sleep in his bed instead of on the couch—really, he’d been thinking about it since that first day he’d stripped the bruised and bleeding man on his couch and had caught sight of all those miles of tanned skin. Remy had been a gentleman so far in the physical aspect of things, wanting to ‘do it right’ with him. Time to show Remy that he was ready and this time was right.

He rubbed his cheek lightly against Remy’s chest and nuzzled in against his shirt. He pressed a light kiss against him and scratched his nails lightly over his side, emboldened by how Remy sucked in a sharp breath at that. The older man’s hand trailed down Spencer's back in a touch that was just a little bit firmer, more of a caress than a soothing rub now, and Spencer arched into it even as he moved his head up, kissing along Remy’s chest, up his neck, until finally their lips met. It wasn’t hard and hot, but soft and gentle, just as sleepy and lazy as they were right then. It felt perfect. Spencer let himself get lost in the heat of Remy’s mouth and the taste of him that was pure Remy with just a hint of the peppermint he sucked on to counter the smell and taste of his cigarettes.

Remy wasn’t passive under him. His hands found their way to Spencer's hips and he pulled on him until the younger man was stretched out over his body and they were both groaning at the friction and pressure that created. Their kiss broke and Spencer stared down into devilish eyes that had starred in his dreams many a time lately. He was beyond grateful that Remy didn’t bother asking him if he was sure. He must’ve seen the answer clear in Spencer's eyes. His lust spiked and his eyes flashed and then he was arching up to capture Spencer's lips in a kiss once more.

The sudden tightening of Remy’s hands was his only warning before suddenly Spencer found himself rolled over onto his back. He blinked open his eyes in surprise and found Remy staring heatedly at him and then they were kissing again and, oh, he could _kiss_. This one was hotter, a bit more demanding, and Spencer moaned into it. He let himself be devoured and loved every second of it.

When they broke apart, Remy’s lips stayed right up against Spencer's and the young genius could feel them move as Remy murmured “Y’ got such a kissable mouth, cher. S’ soft and sweet. I could kiss y’ all day an be happy bout it.” As if to prove his point, he dipped back in, capturing his lips once more. His hand cupped the side of Spencer’s face, holding him there. Spencer felt his tongue flick over his lip and opened easily. All thoughts were chased out of his head as that agile tongue remapped out every inch of his mouth. This time when their kiss broke, Spencer found himself lifting up as if to capture his lips once more. Remy gave a warm little chuckle. He leaned back down, but instead of going for his lips, he trailed his across his jawline. The feel of his teeth nipping at his ear had Spencer sucking in a sharp breath.

Hesitantly, he lifted his hands, putting them on his hips. He wanted this, but there were still enough nerves that he wasn’t quite sure what to do with himself. But the added connection of holding on to Remy helped him to anchor on the other man and relax again. It strengthened what he was picking up from Remy with his empathy and he lost himself a little in the lust rolling off the other man. Lust, twined together with affection and caring that made Spencer sigh happily.

That sinful mouth was moving over his neck now, licking and nibbling his way down. Spencer tipped his head, content to let Remy take the lead here, and Remy took advantage of that move. He bit the juncture between neck and shoulder, drawing a soft sound from Spencer that only inspired Remy to turn it to a longer, suckling kiss, raising a bruise on his pale skin. That had Spencer’s hands clenching over his hips and the sound he made was a little louder this time. Remy chuckled against his skin and moved back up, claiming his mouth once more.

They were really going to do this. A fantasy he’d had for a while now and he was actually going to get to indulge in it. Spencer felt like he was high on all of this. If it wasn’t for the emotions he could really feel, he might’ve thought this was one very vivid dream. But Remy’s emotions were real and right there against him just as much as his body was. Feeling Remy shift more over him, Spencer decided that he didn’t give a damn if it was a dream or not. He wanted this so damn much. And Remy was right here giving it to him, taking from Spencer while still offering from himself. One thing Spencer knew he could be sure of was that Remy was a good person, one who did care for Spencer, and he was kind. He wasn’t going to laugh at Spencer in a mean way or put his down for anything he did, so what was the harm in indulging himself in the things he’d been fantasizing about?

Gathering his courage, Spencer slid his hands up just a little, letting them dip underneath the hem of Remy’s shirt. He ran his hands over his sides and to his back, tracing the planes of muscles he’d seen before and ached to touch. His nails scraped over Remy’s spine and he was pleased when the man gave little shiver, moaning into their kiss. Spencer drank the sound down, letting it make him bolder. He scratched again, drawing his hands around to his front so he could feel the muscles in his stomach, ones that he’d been admiring since that first time he’d taken Remy’s shirt off. He slid his hands up, pulling up the shirt, and Remy helped him by pulling it off and tossing it aside.

Heat built low in Spencer’s stomach. This was really happening. Remy was really here, above him, _wanting_ him.

As if he knew just what he was thinking, Remy drew up from his, propping up on his arm so he could look down into his face. “Look at y’. I’ve been t’inking about dis, about having y’ under me like dis. Y’r so gorgeous, Spencer.” His other hand settled on Spencer’s hip, stroking up his side. The young genius might’ve been embarrassed any other time. Right then, locked in Remy’s eyes, he couldn’t feel anything but the heat. Then Remy’s hand moved up, sliding underneath his shirt, and when fingers brushed over his slender stomach he couldn’t help his gasp. Then Remy’s hand slid up to his chest to run over his nipple and Spencer's gasp turned into a low throaty moan—one that was echoed by Remy when he found something that he obviously hadn’t expected, and that Spencer hadn’t really stopped to think about.

Long fingers froze on his chest, right over top of a piercing that very few knew he had. Surprise and arousal flared from him. “Spencer,” He said slowly, his voice a pleased sort of purr. “Y’ve got y’r nipples pierced.” He tugged lightly at the small hoop, making Spencer moan, and then moved over to find the other one. “Both of dem! Aint y’ just full of surprises.”

“I got drunk with Lex a few days after my birthday and I woke up with them.” A tug on the hoop made Spencer gasp sharply and actually lift up off the bed a little. “Ah! Remy, _oh._ I, ah, I mean, he bet me I wouldn’t keep them for at least a year, so…”

“So y’ just had to keep dem in.” Remy concluded. “Can’t turn down a bet, can we?”

Remy’s fingers continued to toy with the one ring and it distracted Spencer as Remy’s other hand quickly and efficiently stripped him of his shirt.  His moans turned into an embarrassingly high pitched sound when Remy dropped his head down and drew one ring between his teeth. The sound only spurred Remy on, though. He tugged on the ring and then released it to flick his tongue over his nipple. While his mouth worked on one, his fingers moved to the other, and soon Spencer was caught up in the heady waves of arousal, too lost to even care what kind of sounds he was making. He didn’t even realize he was lifting his hands until he found them threading in Remy’s hair. All he could do was hold on as Remy drove him crazy with his mouth, making his gasp and writhe and moan. He’d always been sensitive there and it appeared the piercings made it even more so. This was the first time Spencer had been with anyone since he’d gotten them done. Little electric jolts ran over Spencer with each gentle tug of Remy’s teeth, each swirl of his tongue.

Remy was deliberately setting out to drive him wild. He had gotten to know Spencer well and he could see the nerves in him and he wanted to make the younger man so delirious with pleasure, so lost he wouldn’t have time to think about anything but him and what they were doing. He put all his knowledge to use and played Spencer’s body until he was twisting underneath him, moaning and gasping. Then he drew back up, sealing their mouths together, drinking in his pleasure sounds.

It was working. Spencer was so lost in it all, he never noticed Remy’s one hand slipping lower until suddenly it was sliding underneath the waistband of his boxers and was wrapping around the hard length waiting there. Spencer broke the kiss to throw his head back on a ragged groan that echoed through the room.

Remy curled his fingers around Spencer and gave a teasing stroke that only made him moan again. “Listen to y’. Y’r a loud one, aint y’? Keep dat up an de whole building’s gonna know y’r in here gettin’ loved. Is dat what y’ want, cher? Y’ want dem to hear y’ in here, beggin’ under me?”

Oh sweet God. Spencer's hips pushed up into Remy’s grip and his hands scrambled for some kind of purchase on the sheets. “Please, please, Remy _please_!”

“Now, dat’s a pretty sound right dere. Please what, _mon cher_? What do y’ want?”

“Please, _oh_!” He was cut off by another moan when Remy’s hand slid lower, cupping his balls in the palm of his hand while one finger slipped behind them and pressed against that sensitive spot. He scratched his nail lightly there and the sound Spencer made was louder than ever. He couldn’t be embarrassed about it, though, not when Remy did it again and again until Spencer was almost sobbing from it. “Please, Remy, want you in me, oh, please!”

Remy’s forehead pressed against his and he was pleased to hear the ragged moan the moan gave. “Y’r gonna be de death of me, cher.” He said against Spencer's lips. “I didn’t come here plannin’ f’ dis. I aint got no wrapper on me. Y’r gonna have to settle f’ dis, at least right now.” He slipped his hand a little lower and let his middle finger pressed against Spencer's entrance, a teasing presence that promised more and didn’t give anywhere near enough. “ _Mais_ , as soon as I can, I’m makin’ a trip to de store, an den I’ll give y’ exactly what y’ want. F’ now,” That finger withdrew and Spencer whimpered at the loss. That whimper turned to anther moan when Remy wrapped a hand around his length once more. “Dis is gonna have to do. Let’s see how many of dem sexy noises we can draw outta y’, hm?” He brushed his nose against Spencer's and nipped at his bottom lip. “C’mon, cher, show me what y’ want. Show me what y’ need.”

His husky words were lighting a fire inside of Spencer. He couldn’t stop how his hips jerked up into Remy’s tight hold. That was exactly what Remy wanted, though. He hummed happily against Spencer's lips. “Dere y’ go, cher. Jus’ like dat. Dat’s it. Can’t wait till y’r pushin’ in me like dis.”

That drew a startled sound from Spencer and had his eyes snapping open—when had he closed them??—to lock onto Remy’s.

Remy grinned at that reaction. “What? Y’ didn’t t’ink I’d be up f’ switching? Oh, cher, trust me. I’ll fuck y’, jus’ like y’ want, _mais_ y’ better believe I want dis in me at some point too.” His hand clenched down just enough to make Spencer shudder.

Somehow, the two of them managed to coordinate their moves for a moment and Remy let go of Spencer long enough to help them both strip out of their boxers. Then Remy was back over him, wrapping one hand around him again while he settled himself over Spencer's thigh, providing himself with a place to rut against as he used his hand to drive Spencer absolutely crazy.

The slide of skin over skin was driving Spencer crazy. His hips were pushing up now, unable to help it, encouraged by the filth Remy was murmuring into his ear. He had no idea the sounds he was making and he didn’t really care. All he could do was wrap his arms around Remy and try to hold on as Remy took over the motions and began to stroke him with just the right pressure, and that tiny little twist, drawing even more sound from him. He was babbling, begging, and he didn’t care. He dug his nails into Remy’s back as he cried out again. Sparks danced over his skin, over Remy’s skin, little fireworks of blue and pink and purple that were like little shocks against his skin, tingling over his nerves. The way that Remy gasped and twitched against him told him that they were doing the same for him.

The pressure built even more down low and Spencer's whole body seemed to bow up on Remy’s next stroke. His lips were caught in a kiss and Remy’s hand gave a squeeze and it was all too much for Spencer to take. His whole body went tight and his hips jerked as he practically screamed out his release. His charge danced over them both in response and, though he didn’t notice it, he lost control of his empathy, projecting his orgasm to his partner as well. Remy cried out in surprise and he thrust against Spencer's hips a few times as he too found his release.

Everything was peaceful as Remy dropped down onto him—for about three seconds. Then suddenly there was a crash out in the main room of Spencer's apartment that sounded disturbingly like his door being broken down.

Later, Spencer would admire Remy’s reflexes that allowed him to shoot out of bed even as he was grabbing a deck of cards from, _somewhere_. Spencer had a different set of instincts and he reached out first with his empathy. What he found had him freezing for one second, which was one second longer than he should’ve. As he felt those familiar emotional signatures coming closer, he snapped out of his shock and scrambled to draw the blanket around himself even as he reached out to snag Remy’s arm, almost falling out bed as he did. “No! Remy, it’s…”

The bedroom door snapped open and this would forever be a memory that would haunt Spencer. Him, halfway hanging out of bed, a blanket just barely wrapped around him, clinging to the arm of his very naked lover, who flung a charged card at the two intruders, blasting them backwards.

Spencer watched them go flying backwards and he groaned. “…my brothers.”

Immediately, he felt Remy freeze. “ _Quoi_?”

There was no time for Spencer to really respond to that. Both his brothers were getting up and he could see Alex preparing a blast and Scott’s hand was lifting for his sunglasses and if Spencer didn’t stop this, there was a good chance his whole apartment was going to get destroyed. Pulling on Remy’s arm, forcing him back a few steps, Spencer gripped onto the blanket with his other hand and held it over his waist as he scrambled out of the bed and onto his feet. “Stop!” he shouted loudly. “Dammit, you two, just _stop_!” The only thing that kept Spencer from actually falling was Remy’s hands closing around him, keeping him upright, but Spencer could only be grateful because that meant that Remy didn’t have any hands free to throw anymore of his little bombs.

Unfortunately, it put him right between Remy and his brothers, and oh _wow_ did his brothers look pissed. “What the hell?” Alex demanded, shoving forward and glaring at them. “What’s going on here? Are you okay? We heard you screaming.”

Just when he hadn’t thought his embarrassment could get any worse!

Scott moved up to Alex’s side and Spencer recognized the sharpness around his sunglasses that meant that he was glaring. It wasn’t directed at Spencer, though. It was directed at Remy. “ _You_.” He breathed the word out like it was something foul. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Wait a second, what? Spencer turned to look over his shoulder at Remy, who was smirking at Scott with a cocky, sharp-edged look that Spencer had never seen on his face before. “Hey dere Cyke. Havok.”

“Gambit.” Alex said lowly. He growled and stepped forward, stopped only by Scott’s hand on his arm.

Furrowing his brows, Spencer stared up at his lover. “You know them?”

“ _Oui,_ ran into dem a time or two. Didn’t know de was y’r _frères._ ” He looked down at Spencer and his expression softened. The cold, sharp edge faded to the more familiar warmth. “ _Je suis désolé, mon cher_. If I’d known dey were who y’ were talkin’ about, I would’ve said somet’ing earlier.” He lifted one hand and brushed a bit of Spencer's hair behind his ear, letting his fingers linger until a growl from the other side of the room reminded them both of their audience. They looked over to see Scott really holding Alex back now, and Alex glaring hotly at them. “Get your greasy Cajun hands off my baby brother.” He snarled out. His sharp eyes snapped to Spencer. “Pidge, you need to get over here right now.”

That commanding tone from Alex had never worked on Spencer before and it sure as hell wasn’t going to work now. “Absolutely not.”

“You’ve got no idea who you’re dealing with. He’s a _Marauder_!”

“Ex.” Remy interjected calmly. “Ex-marauder. Gambit don’t work f’ no one but himself right now an especially not f’ dat _connard_.”

That was definitely something that Spencer could see they’d have to come back to later. Ex or not, the fact that he’d been a part of the Marauders was pretty damn important. But it was also something in his past and Spencer wasn’t going to hold his past against him. Remy had been honest about being a thief right from the get go. If there were more that were relevant or important, Spencer was going to trust that he would’ve said it then as well, or any time over the past few weeks. “I don’t care.” He said firmly, making sure his brothers could see just how serious he was. “I don’t care who you think he is or was or any of that. And the last I checked, it was no business of yours who I let into my home anyways.”

“Spence…you don’t know Gambit.” Scott said slowly, looking from one to the other.

“I know him better than you think.” Spencer shot back. If he’d felt any hesitation in defending the man behind him, it would’ve vanished at the hurt Remy had felt at Alex and Scott’s words. “Now, why don’t the two of you go and see about fixing whatever damage your unnecessary entrance did to my front door while we find our clothes? We can all talk, _calmly_ , in the kitchen. But if you two can’t behave, I promise you I have no qualms about kicking you out of my home. You’re my brothers but neither of you are my parents and neither of you choose who I involve in my life. If you want to try, you can walk right out the door once you’re done repairing it.”

It took Scott physically pushing Alex out of the room, but the two finally left and shut the door behind them. Only then did Spencer drop his firm stance. He bowed his head and wished in that moment that the floor would open up and swallow him whole. This was the single most embarrassing moment he’d ever had. “Well…”

“Helluva way to meet de family.” Remy quipped dryly.

That startled Spencer. He looked up to find Remy smirking at him, humor twinkling in his eyes. Amusement filled him. He found himself smiling back, and then chuckling. “I’m never going to live this down. Oh, God.” He covered his face with his hands and groaned his embarrassment. “They’re going to taunt me for the rest of my life.”

“Aint every day y’ hear y’r _petit frère_ screaming out in passion an mistake it f’ someone hurtin’ y’.” Remy teased him.

Spencer groaned and dropped his head down. He heard Remy laugh and then long arms were wrapping around him. “Shoot me now.” Spencer groaned.

Chuckling, Remy pressed a kiss against his hair. “Sorry, cher, no can do. I like y’r company too much.”

“Ugh. _Fine_.” Blowing out a breath, Spencer wiped his hands over his face and then dropped them down. Tipping his face up, he found Remy smiling down at him, so much warmth and emotion in his eyes and pressing against Spencer's mind that it wiped away his frown. He found himself smiling back softly at him. “What do you say, Remy? You ready to find some pants and go face down my brothers? I wouldn’t blame you if you wanted to slip out the window over there and make a run for it.”

Remy tipped his head back and laughed. When he looked back down at Spencer, the light in his eyes was brighter than ever. “Bring it on.” He cupped Spencer's face between his hands and kissed him, long and deep. When they broke apart, they were both panting a little, but they were also both smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just going to be a little three chapter thing :) Shouldn't take too long before it's done


End file.
